Trouble
by swtyjoy
Summary: 4 troublsome girls get sucked into King Arthur's time to face new adventures is better than it sounds my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

TROUBLE

By: Bamaluvermeg

A/N: Disclaimer- I own nothing in king Arthur

Okay here is a summary of my characters, enjoy!

**Miley**-18She has droopy eyes the color of dark chocolate. Her thick, straight, night-black hair is normally up. She is very clever and wants to avoid love. She loves quoting movies. She is also very possessive of her pink panther pj's. Lanceoc

**Blakely**-19 eyes the color of smoke Her thick, curly, very long hair is the color of dark chocolate, and is worn in an utilitarian, precise style. She is short and has a curvy build. Her skin is cream-colored. She has a large mouth. She gets scared easily but when she needs to be can be brave. Gawainoc

**Mary Beth**-17 Her thick, straight, shoulder-length hair is the color of ivory, and is worn in an impractical, handsome style. She is very short and has a lean build. She is very athletic and has a bad temper. Galahadoc

**Lettice**- 18 She has almond-shaped brown eyes that are like two splotches of mud. Her silky, straight, red hair She is tall and has a thin build. She seems very aloof and out of it but it is only a layer to protect herself. She hates being told what to do. Tristan oc

This story starts a month before the movie

Chapter 1:

_baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinking lately I could use a little time  
alone with you  
crazy  
lets do something maybe  
please don't take your time  
you got me right where you want me _

"We totally need an adventure."

Those words rang in my head over and over again as I looked at my friends in front of me. A big bald man was restraining Lettice with a scar down his face. Blakely was whimpering and pointing at the scene and Mary Beth was running around being chased by two men. I, Miley, am trying to figure out what is going on and at the same time trying to get Blakely to move.

"You idiot put my down right now! I am calling my lawyer! AHHHH! Get your hand off my butt!" Lettice had now resorted to kicking and screaming and the man who was holding her simply kept walking. What in the world is going on!

FLASHBACK

"Hey where is everyone?" asked Mary Beth.

"They are out back playing basketball." Answered Blakely who was grilling dinner.

"Oh well I brought the movie… again… we've watched this three times in the past month."

"Shut up, I like this movie now… be useful for once in your life and carry this inside.

"Watch it I am in a horrible mood."

"Yes ma'am."

Mary Beth ran inside while holding the hot plate of hamburgers. She kicked the door open and put the food down. As soon as the plate was set down Lettice and Miley sprinted inside and grabbed the hamburgers.

"Hey hey save some for me!"

"MILEY, NO PUT THE SKILLET DOWN WE ARE NOT GOING TO WRESTLE OVER WHO GETS THE LAST HAMBURGER!" Yelled Blakely who came in.

"Plus I am the oldest so I get it." Blakely laughed grabbing the hamburger.

"You are barely older than me so shut your big trap." Giggled Miley. Lettice grabbed the movie and went over to the big plasma screen TV.

"What are we watchin?" asked Miley.

"King Arthur, what else?" Said Lettice snidely. She was in a bad mood because Miley had beaten her in basketball. Suddenly a big crash of thunder was heard.

"Hey it's raining." Stated Mary Beth.

"Thanks genius." Laughed Blakely. The sat down and watched as Lettice grabbed the remote.

"You know we do the same thing every Friday night…. It's soooo predictable!" Blakely said.

"We totally need an adventure." Miley said.

"Or some really hot guys!" Added Mary Beth.

Just then a big bolt of lightning hit the TV and every thing went dark.

A/N: You like? Hope so… it's my first fanfic so please no flames!

Props to Jessie McCartney as well for the song _Right Where You Want Me_


	2. ORLANDO BLOOM AND STUPID REMOTES

Chp. 2- ORLANDO BLOOM AND STUPID REMOTES

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! You are amazing!

BACK TO THE PRESENT

'Think Miley think!' I yelled at myself. Suddenly I was struck with an idea.

"Blakely! It's Orlando Bloom! Go get him he's over in the bushes!"

Blakely's eyes light up and a grin flickered across her face. She sprinted off towards the bushes looking for Orlando Bloom. Mary Beth ran in front of me. The two men were still hot on her trail. As one of the men passed me I ran as fast as I could tackling the man to the ground. Everything seemed to freeze after that. Mary Beth had completely stopped running and stared at me in awe, and the man carrying Lettice looked over at me in amusement. I looked down to see I had ended up straddling the guy! I blushed and rolled off of him. The guy had curly hair and an interesting goatee thing-a-mabober going on.

"I am Arthur commander of these knights. May I ask why four defenseless women are out in the middle of Woad territory, by themselves no less?"

I looked at the man who had stepped into the middle of the area. He seemed to have an air of honor about him. I had this sudden urge to curtsey or something.

"Whoa back up buddy did you just say Arthur? As in Arthur of the round table?" asked Mary Beth.

"Yes lady I did." He replied. The man holding Lettice dropped her not so gently to the ground.

"OWWW! MY BUTT!" Lettice yelped.

"Oh stop being a wuss that couldn't of hurt!" I laughed at her.

She glared evilly at me and replied,

"Something is in my pocket and it hurt my butt, okay?" She then reached into her jean pocket and pulled out the remote from the flat screen TV in Blakely's apartment.

She growled and hurled it towards the woods.

"What is going on? Where in the world are we!" Yelled Mary Beth.

"You mean _when _in the world are we." Said Lettice coldly getting up brushing the dirt off her jeans.

"Do you think we've really gone back in time?" Miley asked.

At that moment Blakely decided to make her way back into the scene. A man with long golden brown hair was leading her.

"Miley I hate you! Orlando Bloom was not in the bushes but this brute was!" She was so angry that she turned and kicked the poor fellow in the shin. Mary Beth grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the group.

"This is not the time to be kicking men with pointy swords." Said Miley pointing at the man she tackled who was fingering his sword.

"Who are these guys… they're kinda hott!" Giggled Blakely.

"I am Arthur and these are my Sarmation knights who are you?" He asked eyeing each one of us.

"Um I am Miley, this is Lettice, Blakely and Mary Beth."

"Where are you ladies from?" asked the man who Miley had straddled earlier.

"Alaba-"Before Blakely could finish her statement Lettice had slapped her hand over her mouth.

"We are from the west. We were traveling to Hadrian's Wall and got separated from our caravan."

"That is were we are heading so if you ladies would like to join us you may." Replied Arthur.

"What are yall's names?" asked Mary Beth. She of course, like the rest of the girls, knew their names.

"I'm Lancelot, this is Dagonet and Bors."

"I'm Gawain and this is Galahad."

"Our scout is out searching the area, he should be back soon." Finished Arthur. He then extended his arm towards the camp and said,

"Come ladies join us by the fire, you shall surely freeze to death in that attire."

"What's wrong with our clothes?" hissed Mary Beth. Her comment went unnoticed. While walking to the campfire, Blakely pulled something from her pocket and handed it to Lettice.

"I believe this is yours."

In Lettice's hand was the bloody TV remote.

A/N: okay here is the next chapter! Hope you like… please leave comments!


	3. OH SNAP!

A/n: Please review! Thanks to those who did!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's baby! London Bridge is also not my but Fergie's (Her name is kinda interesting if you ask me… )

Chp. 3- OH SNAP!

Mary Beth POV

All four of us slowly made our way towards the group of smelly, muscular, armed men. Blakely was the first to sit down. She relished in these kinds of moments. The kind of moments when there is nothing but awkward silence and no one knew what to say. It was definitely one of those moments. I wished that Leittce would say something uber witty right now…

"What's for dinner?" asked Miley.

'Not quiet what I was wishing for,' I thought to myself.

Miley decided she would sit near Lancelot. Miley was never really a big fan of Lancelot because he is such a man flut. (A/N: Flut flirt/slut hehe me and my friends use this word sometimes)

"Tristan should be returning with some rabbit soon and we can make a stew." Answered Gawain.

I could see Blakely was openly ogling his muscles.

"I refuse to eat a poor innocent bunny rabbit!" Stated Miley.

"Then you can starve." Said Lettice who was smiling to herself about something or another.

Lettice then walked over and took a seat far away from all of us.

"Oh I feel so loved." I said jokingly to Lettice. She smiled and rolled her eyes. I was the only one still standing up. I looked around and saw the only seat left was between Bors and Galahad. I walked over and plopped down.

"Toto we are soooo not in Kansas anymore!" Mumbled Miley. I laughed and leaned closer to the fire. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked next to me. Galahad had taken off his cloak and was holding it out to me.

"Lady you seem cold please wear this."

I looked over at him a blushed slightly.

'Get a hold of your self Mary Beth!" I shouted at myself.

I quickly took it and said,

"Are you sure.. I mean won't you get cold?" He looked at me and then kind just stared at my leg.

"What are you- OH SNAP! AHHHH HELP!"I screamed. It turned out that when I was talking to Galahad my jeans (that were way to long for me cus they were Lettice's old pair)had caught on fire. I jumped up and waved my arms helplessly. Everyone started yelling something at the same time.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Yelled Miley while she pointed at my jeans.

"Get some bloody water!" Yelled Lancelot.

"OH SNAP!OH SNAP! When I come to the club, step aside. Part the seas, don't be havin' me in the line-"

Bors was laughing his head off while Arthur yelled at his knights to help.

"Oh gosh what is that rhyme um, stop… roll no no um drop and roll! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Shouted Lettice who not so gently pushed me to the ground and started rolling me along the ground. It must have been a comical site because every started laughing. Except for Blakely, she was still singing London Bridge. Miley looked at her and started singing as well.

"And I'm gonna get up out my face (oh, snap) Before I turn around and spray your a with mace (oh, snap) My lips make you want to have a taste (oh, snap) You got that? I got the bass"

"Oh just shut up!" I yelled as I pulled at the burned fray of my jeans.

Lettice was laughing which was a rare thing. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck tingled. The laughing dyed down and Lettice was looking at the opening of the clearing. A figure came out of the shadow and faced us. A hawk on his shoulder and four dead rabbits in hand he walked towards the campfire.

"I see we have company." He said in a gruff voice.

"Oh snap." Lettice whispered quietly.

A/N: Sorry it was kinda short… hope you liked it! No flames please. Well TADA!


	4. Rabbits and Rage

A/N: Okay this chapter is coffee induced! ENJOY! I own nothing!!!!!!! But my characters and writing of course hehe

Chp. 4: Bunny Rabbits and Rage

'Poor poor bunny.' I thought as it sizzled over the fire. Miley was right… maybe we shouldn't it the rabbit. My stomach suddenly growled. Maybe we should…

"I keep thinking of bugs bunny right now!" Whispered Miley. I smiled grimly and looked over at Gawain. He was cleaning of a big shiny sword.

"Hey look I can see my reflection in that thing." I pointed out to him.

"Goodness I am a mess." I continued.

"I do not think you look a mess." Gawain said looking up into my eyes. I thought I was going to melt. In the background I could here Mary Beth yelling really loudly. And suddenly Miley was yelling also. I tore my eyes off of Gawain and looked over at my friends.

"DO YOU ALWAYS JUST STARE WHEN SOMEONE'S ON FIRE? HMM?" yelled Mary Beth.

"I was just a little overwhelmed!" Replied Galahad.

"WHY DON'T WE PUT YOU IN THE FIRE TO ROAST! SEE HOW IT FEELS!" She growled.

Galahad rose swiftly his fists clenched at his sides.

"Woman, shut up! Stop being stupid and leave me alone!"

I stared wide-eyed at him. Now if Galahad had known Mary Beth the way all of us knew Mary Beth he would've held his tongue. There are three things you NEVER and I repeat NEVER say to Mary Beth Goldstone. 1) Tell she is stupid 2) Tell her to shut up 3) Tell her to go away. Now, if you do one of those by themselves that's bad enough… but to do all 3! Mary Beth turned red and marched towards him. Bors and Dag looked like they could've watched this for hours.

"I would not say such things if I were you!" She whispered fiercely. When she whispered it meant she was pissed. He stupidly stood his ground.

"I am a knight and I have authority over you." He said.

Mary Beth pushed him back. He almost lost his balance. He looked suddenly at Lettice pleadingly. Lettice shrugged and examined her finger nails and said,

"I would run if I were you."

And with that he bolted with Mary Beth in toe.

"Is you friend always easily angered?" asked Gawain who seemed to have gotten closer. I gulped nervously and said,

"You don't know the half of it."

Meanwhile Miley was also shouting.

"That was a corny line! I bet you can't even get a pig into your bed with that one! HA!"

"Is that why you are so eager to get into my bed?" He asked cockily. SMACK! She slapped him across the face. He flinched slightly and then smirked.

"I've got you right were I want you, love."

"GAH! Get away from me and no hands off the thigh it's private property!" She ended up falling off the log. She was about to smack him again when Arthur declared,

"Dinner is ready, knights treat the ladies with respect!"

"Yeah treat the ladies with respect Lancelot." Smiled Miley.

"Mary Beth you can beat Galahad after supper now get your butt over here!" Shouted Lettice. Mary Beth stomped over and sat next to Lettice.

"Calm down sweetie." Lettice said patting her back. Mary Beth took a big sigh and leaned against Lettice's shoulder.

"Here I'll braid your hair while you eat."

That seemed to calm her down. A big gust of wind burst through the camp. I saw Tristan scanning the forest around us. He then looked at Lettice. I smiled wickedly and started humming _Ms. New Booty_. The rabbit really wasn't that bad.

"What's up doc?" asked Miley.

"Well I am done eating." I said suddenly losing my appetite. Miley took at least four bites of hers and ate a big chunk of bread. I looked up at the sky and thought that it might snow soon. I was freezing because I was wearing basketball shorts. I really didn't care at the moment because I was thinking of hot sexy Orlando Bloom.

"Are you cold Lady Blakely?" asked Gawain who was looking at me intensely. My heart beat quickened and I grinned slightly.

"A little." I admitted.

"Galahad, come here." Galahad stood up and waltzed over to us.

"Do you have any extra pants that Lady Blakely could borrow?" He smiled and nodded. He came back with a brown pair of leather trousers.

"Here go into the woods and put these on, you shall be warmer than you already are." I looked hesitantly at the woods.

"But … but what if something gets me…?" I said looking down at my feet. He laughed heartily and looked at me,

"Nothing shall harm you while I am here." I smiled and slowly walked to the woods. Five minutes later I came out blushing with everyone staring at me.

"What's up babycakes?" asked Miley.

"Um one Bors warn someone when you going to relieve yourself, because I never wanna see that again! EWW! And two I have not earthly idea how to lace these things!" Gawain leapt and walked towards me. I took a small step back and stood waiting. He quickly laced my pants up and gave me a little smack on the butt.

"EeK!" I shrieked. I then glared daggers and sat next to Miley. She was staring at Lettice who was staring a Tristan.

"She loves him! I think they are having eye sex right now!" She whispered to me. I quickly looked at them and saw they were staring each other down. I laughed and then looked back to Miley.

"It's duck season." She whispered.

"No it's rabbit season!" I replied laughing.

"I think you ladies should get some rest." Said Arthur.

"I agree with Arthur." Said Dag who shoed as away to our designated sleeping spot.

"Yes mother!" I said to the both of them.


	5. Tickle Bug and Horsies

A/N: Alright I am going to try my hardest to make this a long chapter… thank you to all those who reviewed!!!!!! I luv you guys! Also Lettice is pronounced: Let-tice I was very tempted for it to be pronounced Lettuce but hey.. maybe I'll put that somewhere in a chapter…?

Chp 5:Tickle Bug and Horsies

Lettice POV

It's been at least two hours since we were ordered to go to sleep. I am having the hardest time getting to sleep. I feel like something is stabbing my leg! I moved and turned on my side. Again I felt the same stabbing pain but this time in my side. I groaned and sat up. I rubbed my hands together trying to get some warmth back into them when I looked down.

"Oh my gosh!" I whispered fiercely. I realized then I was being stalked by a animate object! The stupid remote was the thing that was poking me in the back. I picked it up and chunked it.

"Don't let it eat me!" Said Mary Beth in here sleep. I laughed and slowly got up. I saw that most of the knights had gone to bed and they were scattered out. I figured it was for safety reasons. I walked over towards the clearing and stopped. I saw a comfy looking log and sprawled out on it.

"I need a book."

Reading always calmed my nerves. I guess I was just freaked out cus well we had gone back in time. Who wouldn't be freaked out!

"Maybe I am going crazy." I mumbled.

"Speaking to one's self is the first sign of insanity." Came a gruff voice. I squeaked and near fell off the log. I felt arms under my armpits lift me up and set me back on the log.

"Uh thanks." I suddenly lost all confidence. Men and their stupid hotness. At least I don't openly stare at them like someone else I know coughBlackelycough.

"What are you doing out here?" I questioned him dusting off my pants.

"I could ask you the same." Tristan replied.

"Well you didn't so answer my question." I snapped at him turning my body in the opposite direction.

"Making sure your safe, keeping watch." He replied. We sat there in silence for like five minutes. I couldn't help but wish Miley were here she liked times like this. She would probably laugh at me. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked up at the stars.

"You know were I am from you can barely see the stars." I said quietly.

I looked behind me and saw him gazing intently at me.

"Where are you from?"

"Rome." I lied lamely.

"You lie. Your eyes give it away." He stated and I blushed in embarrassment. Mary Beth had the skills in lying I was just the quick thinker.

"Were are you truly from?"

"You sooo wouldn't believe me buddy."

"I shall find out." He spoke stepping closer to me. I instantly took a step back. Tristan reminded me of a predator stalking his prey.

"Get some sleep." He ordered pointing towards my empty bedroll.

"I will when I am bloody good and ready to." I replied.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me as if I were not threat.

"Go to bed, I do not want to look after you."

"N-O… NO!" As soon as those words left my mouth, I was swept up from the ground and tossed on my bedroll. Without a word he left. I sighed and prayed sleep and safety would come.

General POV

The sun shone bright the next morning but it did not damper the coldness. Arthur and Tristan were the first up taking down camp. Tristan was then sent off to scout and Dagonet had awoken.

"Dag could you wake Lancelot and Bors?" asked Arthur who was pondering over old maps. He did as he was told and with much effort shook both men from their sleep. By this time Lettice was awake because she was a light sleeper. Bors walked over to her and said,

"Lassie last night I was sleeping peacefully dreaming of my beautiful wife when suddenly I was hit on the head wit this!" He then handed her the object that he had been struck with. Lettice started hitting her head against the tree trunk when she saw that it was the freaking remote. Blakely woke up at the same time as Miley.

"Where is my COFFEE!" Blakely shouted.

"There is no coffee." Stated Miley who was rubbing her eyes.

"Well sub-divide me and Kentucky-Fry me! No coffee, what kinda joint is this?"

"The kind were they don't have coffee?" answered Miley dumbly.

"Sleeping beauty wake up!" Yelled Lettice to Mary Beth.

"I didn't do it I swear." She mumbled out. They all grinned.

"If you hurry up you may get to wake Galahad up." At these words Mary Beth bolted up and ran over to Arthur.

"Arthur! Arthur! Can I please, oh pretty please with cherries and sprinkles and chocolate sauce please, wake up Galahad?" She begged. Arthur stared at her like she was insane.

"Sure lady Mary Beth, go ahead." He said slowly as if talking to a child. Mary Beth leapt in the air and yelled,

"YEAH BABY!"

She skipped over to where Galahad laid sleeping and she rubbed her hands together.

"Man you seem so sinister." Stated Blakely.

"She frightens me." Laughed Bors.

Mary Beth crouched down next to her victim and scooted closer them. She started singing quietly and got louder as she reached Galahad,

"Tickle bug, tickle bug, here comes the TICKLE BUG!" She started tickling him like a mad woman. He squealed like a little girl. All the knights were on the ground laughing at the site before them. Small, crazy Mary Beth held laughing knight Galahad at her mercy.

"PL-Ease LAUGH STOP WOMAN!" May Beth smiled wickedly and said,

"Not until you apologize and call me your superior." He looked up at her pleadingly and finally gave in.

"HAHA I AM SORRY HAHAHA YOU ARE MY SUPERIOR HAHA!" She stopped smiled in victory and strutted over towards Dag.

"Hey later could you check on my ankle I think I may have burned it." He nodded and

Lancelot turned towards us and said,

"Well ladies it will take us the rest of the day to reach Hadrian's wall by night fall. So let us move quickly." He turned and talked to Arthur a little while longer and then went to put out the fire.

"Would you like to ride with me?" Gawain asked Blakely. She nodded yes and followed him to his horse. He leapt up and grabbed her small hand. She was then hoisted on to the beautiful brown horse and placed in front of Gawain.

"Comfortable." He said huskily in her ear.

"Yep."

Miley had wandered over to a majestic black steed. She petted it's nose and he took a step towards her.

"You are so beautiful boy."

"He's not the only one." Lancelot said coming up behind her. Miley glared an backed up towards the horse.

"This is my horse and you are riding with me." Lancelot stated putting his hands around her waist lifting her onto the horse.

"Well what if I don't want to?" Miley said defensively.

"Then I guess you are walking all the other horses are taken." He was right all the girls were on a horse. She could ride with Arthur but he was a tad boring or she could've ridden with Dag or Bors but for some reason she didn't. Lancelot slide in behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh get off me you smell horrible!"

The rest off the day dragged on and at sunset they had reached the fort. It was a breathtaking site. The sun in the background and the big huge wall in the way.

"That is one massive wall!" Said Mary Beth.

"Tell it to go away I can't see the pretty sunset!" Said Blakely. (she was joking)

"Well hey you guys got your wish." Stated Lettice. They all looked at her questioningly.

"You wanted and adventure and hot guys and well we've got both!"


End file.
